The Last Huntsgirl
by DragonPrincess19
Summary: Not about Rose! OK, Jake is now being attacked by a girl who calls herself the last Huntsgirl. Meanwhile, he learns a secret about his family. I REALLY suck at summaries, so just please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Last Huntsgirl

"Whoa!" Jake Long dodged out of the way. The Huntsgirl hardened her eyes and swept once more at him.

"I thought you huntspunks were all gone," he taunted. "Unless maybe miss Huntsgirl here wasn't quite a member yet. How did you avoid it, anyway?" The girl's steely gaze grew even harder, if possible.

"I don't have to explain my secrets to you, dragon,"she said fiercely, stabbing angrily with her spear. Her anger seemed to give her strength, and Jake didn't dodge it this time. She pinned him down and aimed her spear for the final blow.

"Time to say good night, dragon," she said, but just as she thrust her spear down, I blur knocked the girl off her feet. Jake smiled. It was Rose. Both girls' eyes widened in surprise.

"Rose?" the huntsgirl asked. Rose nodded, and then the Huntsgirl attacked her.

"Traitor!" she shouted. "our birthmark shows we are meant to slay dragons, not protect them!" Rose continued to parry blows, fighting both offensive and defensive.

"Maybe the birthmark could have been misinterpreted. Maybe it means the opposite thing. Maybe we should protect dragons," Rose responded and ended her speech by pinning the Huntsgirl to the ground. Rose turned to Jake.

"You'd better go now," she said and walked away. Jake hesitated for a moment. "First, what's your name?" he asked. The Huntsgirl glared at him as she struggled.

"My name is of no concern to you, American Dragon. You may call me the last Huntsgirl." Jake flew off as the spear that held the Huntsgirl down began to move. The last Huntsgirl finally managed to successfully get free from the spear. She stood and rolled up her sleeve to display her dragon birthmark. A small seed of doubt had been sowed in her mind. Maybe Rose was right. Maybe dragons weren't creatures to be killed. She shook her head fiercely and tore of her mask, revealing a pretty Asian face. She stared after the red speck that was the American Dragon. Finally she stalked off, ready to prepare for her next plan.

The small band hiding in the trees near where the fight had been was silent. When the last Huntsgirl was safely out of earshot, their conductor, a young girl, nodded to them.

"And cue theme music."

**He's cool, he's hot like a frozen sun.  
He's young and fast, he's the chosen one.  
People, we're not bragging,  
He's the American Dragon.  
He's gonna stop his enemies with his dragon power,  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire,  
A real live wire!**

**American Dragon,  
American Dragon,  
He's the American Dragon.**

**His skills are getting faster with Grandpa the Master,  
His destiny will walk up streets, showtime, baby, for the legacy!**

**American Dragon,  
American Dragon,  
American Dragon,  
American Dragon, YOW!!!**

**

* * *

(A/N) Sorry its so short. The chapters will get longer, I promise.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank my friend Autumn for her help in the construction of Emma Ming.  
The sea god Poseidon sends a message with his son, Percy. "What is it, Percy?"  
"DragonPrincess19 does not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Percy Jackson and The Olympians."  
"Thanks Percy."  
Like the kid said.  
Please R&R!**

* * *

The Last Huntsgirl Chapter Two

Rose walked into her class, mildly distracted. How could there have been another Huntsclan member left? They had all been destroyed, well except for herself and Numbers 88 and 89. But 88 and 89 didn't count. They weren't official members. The Last Huntsgirl, however, did.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" Jake greeted her. Rose sighed.

"Oh, nothing really." She sat down. "I'm just worried about the Last Huntsgirl. She couldn't have survived, right?"

"Yeah, but you don't need to worry, baby. The Am Drag's got it all under control." Rose smiled halfheartedly and resolved to spend the whole school day thinking about how the girl could have escaped. However, this plan was soon put to an end.

"Class! Quiet now! We have a new student with us today, yes? I expect you all to greet Miss Emma Ming CORDIALLY!" Professor Rotwood said, ending his sentence with a shout, as not many people were paying attention.

A girl walked into the room. She was an Asian American with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing blue jeans and a light purple shirt. Streaks of the same shade purple wound themselves through her hair.

"Man, Jakie. She sorta looks like you," Trixie whispered to Jake. Jake looked up.

"I suppose so," he replied. Rose watched the girl go to her desk, which was close Rose's. Trixie was right; the girl, Emma, looked a lot like Jake. Emma sat down, shook a few stray strands of hair from her face, and opened her bag. She leaned over to get something out of it. Her ponytail fell to the side of her head, and as she brushed it away, Rose saw something on Emma's hand. A flash of red. Could it-

"Now, class, we shall learn about the dangerous CHIMERA!" Professor Rotwood interrupted. Rose sighed quietly. This could be a long day.

* * *

After school-

"Hey, Rose, wanna come with us and get some frosties?" Jake intercepted Rose as she tried to dash out of the school.

"They're really good," Spud added. "Except, except when they give me brain freezes. Then they aren't quite as good." Rose shook her head.

"Um, no can do today Jake. Got to work on a project," Rose stammered out and ran down the street, with Jake calling after her.

"Tomorrow then? Uh, okay, I'll take that as a yes."

Rose hurried home. She ran into her room, dropped her backpack on the floor, and sat down in front of her computer. She was pulling up the old Huntsclan files. Rose's breath caught when she saw the profile for Emma Ming. She clicked and it showed her everything about Emma.

**Emma Ming**

**Race: Asian American**

**Talents: Extraordinary**

**Place of origin: New York City, New York, USA**

**Liberated at a park, while she was with her twin brother, younger sister, and parents. **

**She is extraordinary in that she can detect any dragon within a two-mile radius. **

**Emma has magical ancestors.**

Rose turned away from the computer. That was all she needed to know. Emma had been 'liberated', a.k.a. kidnapped while at a park. She had certain powers that may be the cause of magical ancestors. She was also a Huntsgirl with a need for revenge. Rose flipped open her cell phone. The time was displayed on its tiny screen. She quickly speed-dialed Jake's number. Maybe she could stop him before he went on patrol. However, all she got was voicemail. Rose ran to her closet and grabbed her Huntsgirl outfit.

"Oh Jake, please be all right," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, update! First, a few notes:  
futureauthor13: Sorry, I should have explained. This is after Hong Kong Longs, but Rose has moved back to NYC.  
Now please- wait a sec, I'm getting a message. "What is it, Annabeth?"  
"The wise goddess Athena says that DragonPrincess19 does not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Percy Jackson and The Olympians. She also requests that readers send in ideas for DragonPrincess19's upcoming story, Dreambending, the sequel to Dreams."  
"Thanks Annabeth"  
Please R&R!**

* * *

The Last Huntsgirl Chapter Three

Before Rose realized about Emma-

Emma walked out of the school. She had taken her ponytail holder out, and now her black hair spread across her lowered head like a shield. The shots of lavender stood out like lightning. She clutched her books closer as she walked by the three friends. There was something weird about them, she was sure of it.

"Hey, new girl!" Emma looked up. It was the Asian American boy, the one who looked like her. She took a shaky breath.

"Your name's Emma, right?" Emma nodded silently. "Where are you from?" Emma had been ready for this. She was exemplary at faking accents, and chose her favorite, her Chinese accent.

"Beijing," she said hurriedly and tried to walk past the boy. The boy looked at his friends.

"Hey, you want to come with us to the skate park?" the girl asked.

"I-I don't know. I've never learned how to skate board," Emma replied.

"Aww, come on. It'll be fun!" the girl said. Emma thought for a moment, chewing her top lip, and then nodded.

"Okay. I'll come." The friends, who introduced themselves as Jake, Spud, and Trixie, walked to the skate park with Emma, asking her questions.

"Do you know any Chinese?" Jake asked. Emma nodded.

"Yes. Cantonese and Mandarin."

"Wait, there are different types of Chinese?"

"Yes, there are. There are different types of English, the kind from England and the kind from America, is there not?" The three looked slightly puzzled by her formal speaking, but Emma couldn't really help it.

At the skate park-

Emma watched nervously as the others went, performing tricks she hadn't even known were possible. Emma heard Jake's cell phone go off, but he didn't notice.

"Here, you can use my gear," Jake said. Emma noticed the Chinese dragon on his skateboard. Normally, she wouldn't put herself near a dragon, but it would look odd if she refused.

"Thank you." She took the skateboard and strapped the helmet on her head. Her hand brushed Jake's by accident, and she felt something. Was there a dragon in the area? She looked around nervously as Jake gave her pointers on the best way to skate. Emma nodded.

"Good luck!" Spud called out and Jake gave her a shove.

At Emma's house-

Emma felt triumphant. Skateboarding hadn't been all that bad, actually, it was fun. According to the others, she was a natural. Emma walked over to her computer and pulled up her digital journal. She would keep it while she was undercover, looking for the American Dragon. As she was typing, she felt a sort of shudder. There was a dragon in the area. She quickly stopped typing and instead pulled up her radar. There was a red dragon shaped blip on the screen. Perfect. She ran over to her closet and took out her Huntsgirl outfit.

"You will soon be mine, American dragon," Emma hissed as she pulled her hood over her head.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, another update!  
This time, Drya, my close friend, own creation, and only dreambender, has a message for you.  
"DragonPrincess19 does not own AD:JL. Also, I would like it if you would please send in ideas for my story. I really like having adventures. It's much better than being in a coma."  
Thank you Drya.  
Now please R&R!**

* * *

The Last Huntsgirl Chapter Four

Emma was ready when the American Dragon came. He flew past, almost too quickly. Almost. Nothing was too quick for Emma Ming. She leapt on his back and he turned his head.

"Hey! What're you doin' up there?" he said, distracted. Emma smiled, then that smile was wiped off her face like a raindrop with a squeegee. A girl in a Huntsclan outfit was waiting for them on another windowsill. She leapt on the American Dragon's back as well, and they began to spar. The dragon was desperately trying to land, but they were in New York. There wasn't much available land where they were. Finally they began getting closer to Central Park. Emma's eyes widened as the dragon began to loose altitude. He was going to crash-land. She jumped off, tucked, and rolled.

"Ooomph!" Emma turned to see that the American Dragon had indeed crash-landed. Rose, the Huntsgirl traitor, was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't matter. The dragon was out cold. Now was her chance.

She raised her weapon, about to strike, but something overcame her. Was it- pity? No, impossible. Yet she could hear her dragon-killing teacher egging her on in her head.

"Come on, Emma! You've got the wits and muscles; you just don't have the guts. Dragons aren't rational creatures; they're just beasts, like cows. They deserve to be slaughtered." Emma raised her weapon again, but it was lowered once more. She took off her mask. If she was really going to kill the dragon, she would at least kill it with her hood off.

"Jake, get up!" It was Rose. Emma spun to face the traitor. Rose looked up. It seemed as though her leg was broken. Rose's eyes were glittering with a passion Emma had never seen before. "You've killed him." Rose slowly stood up. Her leg wasn't broken after all. It was her ankle that was broken. Emma took a step back.

"Please, Rose. I was just doing it for my master. He commanded me." Rose stopped.

"Your master?" Emma nodded furiously, desperate to get away from Rose. "Who?"

"I-I cannot say." The dragon behind them stirred and they both turned around. The dragon looked up and murmured.

"Emma?" Emma took a step back and began to run. She didn't even look back, so she didn't notice the blue mist surround Jake as he turned back into a human. She also didn't notice the weary victors return home.

* * *

The next day, after school-

"Jakie, how could you just abandon Emma? I mean, she doesn't know about you, even though you know about her. It's sort of like how it was with you and Rose." Jake spun around.

"Emma isn't anything at all like Rose. Emma is fierce, evil, deadly, with a vengeance against magical creatures, especially dragons!"

"Didn't you say the same thing about the Huntsgirl?" Spud asked.

"Yeah, and you didn't still want to kill her when you found out she was Rose." Jake leaned against the school building.

"Rose is different. I love her. And I loved her even after I found out she was a member of the Huntsclan."

"Shsh!" It was Trixie. She had seen Emma come out.

Emma had only heard the last sentence. They knew about the Huntsclan? But it didn't matter right now.

"Do you guys want to go to the skate park?" she offered. She had brought her own skateboard and helmet today.

* * *

At the skate park-

Spud was showing Emma some basic tricks while Jake debated with Trixie.

"Still, look at her!"

"Look at what? All I see is a girl with purple and black hair learnin' how to skateboard. I don't see anythin' wrong with that."

Jake groaned. It didn't seem right, somehow. How could Trixie not see the total evil manifested in the Asian American girl? Trixie was inspecting Emma closer.

"Jakie, she really does look like you…" she began and Jake groaned again. Emma and Spud walked toward them.

"I think I'm ready to try the tricks Spud taught me," she declared triumphantly.

"Cool," Trixie said. Emma readied herself, but just before she set off, Jake saw her bracelet fall off.

"You might need this," he said and handed it to her. It was silver and was formed of two linked dragons with amethyst eyes.

"Oh. Thank you Jake." Emma took the bracelet from him, and as her hand brushed his, she felt the same shudder. Now, she knew what it was. Yesterday it had been so faint she had barely noticed. Now, however, she knew what it meant. She looked up at Jake and saw it in his eyes.

He was the American Dragon.

* * *

**Okay, I realize, sort of sudden. But this needs to happen for my idea to blossom successfully, to put it metaphorically. Please, bear with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so short.  
I do not own AD:JL  
Please R&R!**

* * *

The Last Huntsgirl Chapter Five

Emma had skated until four. If she had left right then and there, it would have seemed suspicious. It felt like her whole life was a charade.

Then she had to head home. Her adopted parents were mercifully unaware of the Huntsclan. Right then she wished she was as clueless.

"Emma, just work on your report. That should give you some time to clear your head," Emma whispered to herself. She headed over to her computer and opened a new document. The little cursor blinked at her as she stared at the blank page. Lines from a song floated to her.

_Staring, at the blank page before me_

"Emma, there is no way you could concentrate on your paper while a song scrolls through your head," she chided herself. However, she had to quietly sing a few bars to herself. Emma had a lovely voice and enjoyed singing; this cheered her immensely.

"Okay, Emma. Back to work."

_Humans are like magpies. We are interested in shiny objects. However, we can be separated form other beings that love glimmering objects. A magpie will easily be led to its demise by, say, a bottle cap. We are aware of value, and are not as easily fooled by the mere appearance of value. Dragons, on the other hand, crave all shimmering objects. They are between the magpie and the human. They are more cautious than the magpie, but do not have the same ability to distinguish value as the human. This is what separates the dragons from humans, proving they are merely beasts._

Oh, how proud Professor Rotwood would be of her! But she couldn't turn this in. It wasn't true. She knew a dragon, and he did not act that way.

"Maybe Rose knows a dragon," Emma said to herself, and was then struck by the full force of her words. Of course Rose knew Jake was a dragon. They were dating, and Rose had openly been fighting side by side with dragon Jake. However, Emma had to kill Jake. She had taken a blood oath, sworn it to her master. If she didn't kill the American Dragon, she would die. She couldn't do that, however. It felt like the American Dragon was a part of her. A part she had just met. It was also a large part, and if she killed the American Dragon, she would kill herself. She would die either way.

She was stuck between two worlds.

She had two choices.

Which would she choose?

Emma let her head fall down to the keyboard in front of her and opened the dams of her eyes. The flood of tears poured out, drowning all rational thoughts in sorrow.

* * *

**This was just to show you what Emma feels about this, mostly filler fluff.  
The next chapter _will_ be longer, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The climax is getting closer! This story is shooting along like a rocket, and once again I'd like to thank my friends Autumn, Andrea, and Amanda for their help in making The Last Huntsgirl.  
Emma has taken a break from her story to tell you something.  
"DragonPrincess19 does not own AD:JL."  
"Thanks, Emma."  
Please R&R!**

* * *

The Last Huntsgirl Chapter Six

Emma had stopped crying. The tracks of her tears still showed on her cheeks, but the tears themselves had dried long ago. She had finished her paper, and was now sitting on the edge of her bed, going back and forth between wanting to cry and wanting to scream.

"I must be bipolar," she murmured to herself, but then felt like throwing up. She wasn't the type of person who makes fun of disabilities. She sighed again and turned to her window. Tears began streaming down her cheeks again. She was so depressed. What was she supposed to do? Emma sat. And sat. And sat. Finally, she got up and went over to her computer. She had never looked up the Hunstclan files before, but right now she needed to know about herself.

**Emma Ming**

**Race: Asian American**

**Talents: Extraordinary**

**Place of Origin: New York City, New York, USA**

**Liberated at a park, while she was with twin brother, younger sister, and parents**

**She is extraordinary in that she can detect any dragon within a two-mile radius.**

**Emma has magical ancestors.**

Wait. Magical ancestors? That must be why… Emma devoured the rest of the text.

**She is highly intelligent.**

**She will be a useful Huntsclan member if she can bring herself to fight magical creatures.**

**Her ancestry is riddled with dragons, oracles, and other magical beings.**

**Emma has shown oracular tendencies before, so it is likely that this gene, purely female, has been passed to her.**

**The Draconic Gene, the dragon gene, may have been passed to her; however this is unlikely, as she has shown no draconic tendencies.**

**Her maternal side is purely draconic, whereas her paternal side is purely oracular.**

**Perhaps Emma is the first of a magical army loyal to the Huntsclan.**

**More information is needed.**

Emma stopped reading. Maybe she could find something on the internet.

_Emma Ming_, she typed into the search bar.

0 search results.

What?

_Emma Ming_.

Still nothing.

How was this possible? She felt tears begin streaming down her face again. She reached to brush them away with her hand, but then saw the Huntsclan birthmark. It was like a tattoo. She despised it, wanted it thrown away. But it wasn't a tattoo. A gear began to turn in Emma's depressed mind.

It might not be a tattoo, but could she get rid of it like it was one? Emma stood up and strode over to her door. She opened it.

"Mom." She shouted down at her adopted parents.

* * *

The next day, after school-

Emma twisted her wrist again. It was so odd, having no dragon shaped birthmark. Yet, it felt… right. She was no longer a Huntsclan member. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and then shoved them away hurriedly. She left the school building excitedly. She hadn't been able to talk to Jake in class. Maybe, since she no longer had the Huntsclan birthmark, he could help her find her true, magical family. She looked around. He wasn't there. She sighed sadly and began to walk home.

As she passed by a dark alleyway, something leapt out at her. It was the American Dragon. He was on top of her in a second. Wait, he wasn't in dragon form. He was still in human from. She could overpower him easily. So she did.

"Jake, why are you attacking me?" she asked desperately. He didn't respond. His face said everything.

"I know you think I'm a Huntsclan member, but I'm not." She let go of Jake and pulled up her sleeve. There wasn't a birthmark. "See?" Jake looked confused.

"But- but Rose found your files," he said. Emma stood and helped him up.

"Yes, but I got rid of my birthmark. I don't want to be a Huntsclan member anymore." Jake frowned.

"Like all Huntsclan members, I took a blood oath. However, I did some research. Blood oaths only apply when the master is alive. The Huntsman is dead. Don't you see? Now I can find my real parents." Jake looked at Emma's face, so full of hope. Then he turned away.

"I won't help a member of the Huntsclan. Rose was an exception. You're not," he said monotonously. He dragoned up and flew away.

Emma watched him fly, and let the last tears she had go. They trickled away as she sat down and cried in the dirty back alley, taking her last vestige of hope with them.

* * *

**While I was finishing up this chapter, I wanted to cry. How will Emma find her family without the help of the American Dragon or Rose? How? *Sob***


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here's how Emma decided to deal with her grief. Not very intelligent of her, is it?  
You know the drill. I don't own AD:JL**

* * *

The Last Huntsgirl Chapter Seven

Emma watched the red speck that was the American dragon get smaller and smaller before disappearing. Tears ran down her face as her last hope flew away. Jake would never trust her. She had to do her research on her own. But how? She wasn't magical; she just had ancestors who were magical. She couldn't communicate with magical creatures. She couldn't even mix a potion correctly.

Emma sat down and hugged her knees against her chest as her last supply of tears ran out. No more would come. She was suddenly filed with a blinding emotion. Fury swept through her, a storm that obliterated everything in its path. Then it disappeared, and Emma felt like an empty husk, devoid of emotion, pain, and hope. She got up and walked home slowly, no longer caring.

* * *

The next day after school-

The school bell rang and the students poured out in a flood. Trixie and Spud were sitting by the doors, waiting for Jake. When he finally emerged, Trixie was on him in a flash.

"Yo, Jakie what'd you do to that Emma girl? She didn't show up at the skate park yesterday, and wasn't at school either." Jake shrugged.

"Maybe she was sick," he said.

"Or maybe, maybe you hurt her feeling so bad that she went home, and won't communicate with anyone. She won't do anything but read," Spud said. Jake looked at Spud suspiciously.

"Hold up. How come you know that?"

"Jakie, we went to see Emma after she didn't show up at the skate park. She just sits there, and doesn't do anything. You really broke her heart," Trixie said, her voice getting softer. Jake turned away. He didn't want to be burdened by guilt.

"You know, if you wanted to, you could go back and talk to Emma," Spud said thoughtfully. Jake frowned.

"I don't think so…" he began, but then Rose ran up to them.

"Jake, you have to come. Please! It's important!" Jake took one look at her face and nodded. Spud, Trixie, and Jake raced after Rose.

* * *

A few minutes later-

They had arrived at Emma's apartment complex. A small speck was on the roof of the tall building.

"Jakie, what is that?" Trixie asked. Jake looked at speck.

"Eye of the dragon," he murmured. Immediately he saw it. It was a girl with black and lavender hair. She was standing at the top of the building, on the very edge. As though she was going to jump. Jake's eyes snapped human again.

"It's Emma. She's going to jump off the building!"

Rose nodded quietly.

"I went to see her, but she only told me a few things. She said that she had nowhere to go. Her adopted parents had decided to send her back to the orphanage, and with you refusing to help her find her true family, well, she decided that it was all over for her."

"You did try to talk to her, didn't you?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, but she said, 'If Jake really does care whether or not a Huntsgirl leaps off a building, bring him to me, and have him say it.'" Jake looked at the girl on the apartment complex.

"We have to be able to stop her!" Jake said desperately. Suddenly, he heard a clock strike four. On the second strike, Emma hurled herself off the building.

"No!" All four cried out at the sight of the last Huntsgirl leaping to her death. In a flash, Jake was a dragon, but Rose tried to stop him.

"Jake, it's too late. Nothing can save her now." Jake took one look at the girl falling through the air.

"Emma!" he shouted. The figure turned its head to look at him. And stopped falling. Everyone, including Emma, looked up in surprise. Emma was suspended in the air by a pair of lavender wings, the same color as the streaks in her hair.

"She's a dragon," Rose whispered.

"Either that, or she's some sort of mutated alien," Spud said.

Emma glided toward them on her wings. Once she reached the ground, they disappeared in as purple mist engulfed them.

"I'm a dragon," she said, and then passed out.

* * *

**What a way to find she's a dragon, huh? Falling to your death, and then suddenly you're not falling anymore, you got these great flapping things attached to your back. That would be _so_ cool.  
Chapter Eight will soon be up! What will Jake do with Emma now that he learns she's a dragon? And just who is Emma's true family, anyway? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Told ya it'd be up soon!  
I'd like to thank my muse, my pet Bubble, for her inspriation. Thank you Bubble!  
Bubble has a message for you.  
"Squeak squeak squeakity squeak! Squeak!"  
(Translation) "DragonPrincess19 does not own AD:JL. Please send in your ideas for Dreambending. Also. please review! It's what keeps me and my owner going!"  
You heard the rodent.  
Please R&R!**

* * *

The Last Huntsgirl Chapter Eight

Emma lay on the floor of Gramps's shop. Her hair was spread around her like a halo, and you could see that her lavender hair streaks were actually in the shapes of pictures. There was a dragon, a unicorn, and several fairies. Fu Dog was contemplating why a Huntsgirl would have this while Jake paced.

"What are we supposed to do? I mean, she's a dragon and all that, but won't she try to commit suicide if I refuse to try her family? And how did she even fly if she had no clue she was a dragon?" Jake asked, finally stopping.

"Well kid, the thing about being a dragon is that you can never do things like what Emma tried to do. At least after you've gained your full dragon powers. Your body automatically will save itself, rather than have itself be killed." Suddenly Emma drew in a deep breath.

"A-a-a –a-CHOO!" Emma sneezed loudly, and a large fireball nearly scorched Fu Dog.

"Whoa! You really need some breath mints, girl. A flugie gugie gu!" Emma woke and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked, looked around the store.

"You're at my Gramps's shop." Emma's eyes widened.

"Really? Your Gramps owns a shop? That's so cool!" Fu Dog trotted over to her.

"Yeah, but we don't get any customers." Emma's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"You can talk?"

"If I couldn't, I wouldn't be sitting here, talking to you, now would I?" he responded. Emma nodded slowly and stood up.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" she asked. Jake opened his mouth.

"Jake'll show you how to become fully dragon, then I'm gonna take some of your scales, we'll look for a match, and va va voom! You're right back with your true parents," Fu Dog interrupted. Emma saw Jake's partially opened mouth.

"Were you going to say something, Jake?" she asked pleasantly. Jake shook his head.

"No. Nothing at all," he said bitterly.

"Well, okay then. Aren't you gonna teach me?" she asked brightly. Jake noticed that her speech was less formal. Maybe he was making a good impression on this girl.

"Okay then. Let's get cracking."

* * *

A little while later-

Emma had successfully transformed into a lavender dragon on her first try. She had looked sort of like a cross between Jake and Haley. True to her word, she had given Fu Dog some dragon scales and then turned human again.

"So, how are you going to find my true parents?" Emma asked Fu Dog.

"Your dragon scales have a special signature that you share with your dragon relatives. I take these put 'em in the finder, and presto! Images of your three closest dragon relatives, in order of closeness, will appear. Pretty neat, huh?" Emma nodded and sat on the floor, where Fu Dog was working.

"Totally." Jake turned to look at Emma. He could swear that was the first time he'd ever heard her use the word 'totally'.

He sat down next to her and Fu Dog dropped the scales in the finder. A gentle mist spiraled out of it, and took dragon forms.

"I think they're getting clearer," Emma said, squinting. Jake looked hard too. A form was emerging.

"I can see it!" he said excitedly. Finally, three dragon shapes rose up clearly. Emma, Jake, and Fu Dogs' mouths dropped open. Floating in front of them were the dragon forms of Jake and Haley Long and Lou Shi.

* * *

**Surprised ya, didn't it? Wait. It gets better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Okay, this is not the last chapter. There will be an epilogue, which will give us a hint of the sequel.  
I do not own AD:JL  
Enjoy!

* * *

The Last Huntsgirl Chapter Nine

Emma stared at the figures drifting gently in the smoke. Finally she waved her hand through it, and they dissipated.

"What does that mean?" she asked, finding her voice and breaking the silence.

"It means that you are somehow related to Jake, Haley, and Gramps," Fu Dog said. Emma frowned.

"But how? Am I like, his cousin or something? Because before I started going to his school, I had never seen Jake before in my life."

"Yeah, but how old were you when the Huntsclan kidnapped you?" Jake asked. Emma shrugged.

"I don't know. They never told me anything except that magical creatures are evil, blah blah blah, we need to kill them all, blah blah blah. Well, they told me my birthday, but that was pretty much it."

"Really?" Emma nodded.

"Well then tell us! We might be able to find something!" Fu Dog said.

"I was told to never tell anyone my birthday," Emma said quietly.

"You were also told that magical creatures are evil and that they all needed to be killed," Jake pointed out. Emma tilted her head to one side.

"Point taken," she said quietly. "Okay, it's February 17th."

"No way. That's my birthday too," Jake said. Then he saw the look on Emma's face. She was thinking.

Emma could practically feel the gears in her head turning. She had the same birthday as Jake Long, and according to the finder, Jake was her closest relative… The light bulb turned on suddenly.

"Do you have a computer I could use?" she asked Fu Dog.

"Yeah, in the back. Jake, show her where it is, will ya?"

* * *

A few moments later-

Jake had left, and Emma was on the computer, typing like mad.

_Emma Long February 17_, she typed desperately, into the search engine.

She clicked _Search_ and was immediately awarded with results. She clicked on the topmost one's link. It was from an old newspaper.

_Emma and Jake Long, twins born February 17_ she read. Emma smiled. She had always wanted a twin.

* * *

The next day, after school-

Jake waited for Emma to come out of the building. When she did so, he turned his head.

"Did your 'parents' dump you back at the orphanage?" he asked. Emma nodded, unable to suppress a grin.

"Yeah. Did Fu Dog brief your- our parents and Haley yet?" she asked.

"He did. Once Gramps comes back home from his trip, he's going to start dragon training with you. It's tough."

"I think I can handle it," Emma replied. "If you want to, I could teach you some of that Kung Fu stuff I learned while in the Huntsclan," she offered.

"Sounds cool."

They turned and walked up the steps to the house. Jake opened the door, and Emma followed him, ready to meet her true family.

* * *

**Aww, that makes me want to cry.  
Be on the lookout for the epilogue!**


	10. Epilogue

**First, I would like to thank futureauthor13 for contributing to this Epilogue. Secondly, I would like to thank you. That's right, you, readers, for reading my story and reviewing it. Thank you!****Emma's adventures will continue in the sequel. If anyone has a name idea, please tell! You will be acknowledged. However, for now Emma's adventures continue in The Pumpkin That Ate Everyone, my 2009 Halloween AD:JL Fanfic. Ok, enough of my blathering.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**

The Last Huntsgirl: Epilogue

Emma was sitting on her new bed, holding her journal in her hands. Her mom had given her permission to decorate her new room any way she liked, but for now she was going to write in her journal.

_October 14_

_I have finally moved in with my real family. The reactions were, well, interesting. Here they are._

_Dad: Smiled and embraced me tightly, then exclaimed over my hair. I hope he doesn't make me get rid of the lavender streaks._

_Mom: Also smiled, but nodded her head knowingly. I'm not quite sure what to make of her yet. _

_Haley: Skipped around the living room for five solid minutes, singing, "I have a sister, I have a sister!" Needless to say, I laughed along with everyone else. _

_Halloween is fast approaching, and I can't wait to celebrate. I've never celebrated a holiday yet._

_I think Jake's manner of speaking is beginning to rub off on me. I can't say I'm sad about that._

_I can't wait for dragon lessons to sta-_

Emma's hand jerked suddenly, leaving a long jagged line across the otherwise clean page. Her eyes stared vacantly into space, as though she was seeing something no one else could see. Haley skipped past the open bedroom door, humming to herself. She poked her head in.

"Emma, Mom says to tell you that supper will be ready in" she broke off suddenly.

"Emma?" When Emma didn't respond, she raised her voice to a loud shout.

"JAKE!" Mrs. Long's voice could be heard telling Jake to go see what was wrong.

"What is it, H?" he asked wearily as he walked in Emma's room. Then he saw her vacant stare.

"MOM!" he shouted. Mrs. Long came traipsing up the stairs.

"What is it? I have to finish supper before your dad gets home." Then she too saw Emma. Jake rushed forward to shake her, but Mrs. Long held him back.

"Don't!" After a few minutes, Emma took a deep, shuddering breath, as though she had been holding it.

"Wow," she whispered.

"What was that?" Haley inquired.

"Emma just had an oracular episode," Mrs. Long said. When she was met with blank stares, she sighed. "Emma can see the future, and that was what just happened."

"It was really weird," Emma murmured. "I could see pictures flashing in my mind's eye."

"Well, what was it?" Jake asked. Emma suddenly looked up, startled.

"Sorry, I drifted off. What?"

"What did you see?" Emma took another deep breath.

"Trouble. Big trouble. I don't know what, but it has to do with Chang."

"I thought she was in jail," Haley said. Emma shrugged.

"Well, whatever it is, the trouble will be so awful, we can only survive with the help of one person."

"Who?"

"Danny Phantom."

* * *

**Ta da! One finished story, ready to go! Once again, please check The Pumpkin That Ate Everyone.  
If you're just curious, Emma and Jake, being twins, will be the Co-American Dragons. It doesn't seem fair if one becomes the American Dragon and the other doesn't. No one can even remember which was born first, anyway.  
Feel free to ask any questions about Emma!**


End file.
